Chronicles of a New Titan
by Sarahplainntall
Summary: They find a new titan who has an... interesting past. Will there also be a little romance on the side? Between who?
1. Who's that?

_**Chronicles of a New Titan**_

_**Chapter 1- Who's that?**_

It was a typical day at Titans Tower. Raven was in a corner reading one of her magic texts, Beastboy and Cyborg were playing Game Station, with Starfire cheering them on from behind and Robin was at the table reviewing old criminal files.

Since it was a typical day, the alarm sounded. There had been a robbery at the National Bank. The bank was fairly far from the tower, but with Raven, Starfire, Beastboy flying, Robin on his Motorcycle and Cyborg driving the T-Car, they made pretty good time.

When the titans finally arrived at the crime scene, they stopped and stared in disbelief at what they found. There were two black figures and a white figure. One of the black figures was slumped on the ground partway unconscience with his hands bound behind his back. The other black figure was in a hand to hand combat with the white figure. On closer inspection, the white figure was a girl who looked about their age. It was hard to make out exactly what she looked like.

The girl in white and the man in black had been so intent on their fight, that neither one had noticed that the Teen Titans had arrived and were just standing or hovering there in shock. The girl kicked the man in the stomach which caused him to rap his arms around his middle in pain. Then she punched him in the nose which caused the man to fall to the ground. It seemed he had enough of this nonsense and pulled a gun from his jacket pocket. Starfire's and Beastboy's eyes grew large in fear of what the man may do to this pretty girl.

The titan's started to move in again on Robin's signal, but once again they were to slow. As the man raised the gun to her head, she hastily kicked it out of his hands. The Teen Titans froze once more about twenty feet from where the girl proceeded to ram her shoulder into the man's stomach and knock the wind right out of him. He fell to the ground gasping for breath. The girl grabbed the man's wrists spun behind him and tied them behind his back with a bit of rope she had with her. When he was bound tightly the girl pushed him next to his partner in crime and the bag of stolen money.

With her back still facing the titans, the girl began brushing off some dirt. She then pushed some hair out of her face while telling off the criminals and turned around. The girl seemed only mildly surprised to see the teen titans just standing there. She started walking towards them.

When she got close enough so they could see her perfectly, Beastboy's jaw dropped.

_**B.B's Pov**_

Dude! Who's that? She's pretty, no wait! She's beautiful! Long light brown hair that falls loosely in gentle curls an her delicate shoulders. Well... not delicate, I saw the way she rammed that guy. She has deep blue eyes and when she looks into mine my stomach churns. Man, I got it bad.

_**Normal Pov**_

The girl stopped about a foot from them and smiled fetchingly.

"Hi! I'm Holly." she said as she offered her hand.

Robin, like Beastboy, seemed enchanted by her. Robin quickly took her small yet powerful hand and shook it.

"Hi, I'm Robin," he said then he gestured to each titan individually. "and this is Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy." As he motioned to Beastboy he had to nudge him to make him stop drooling. Holly giggled a little quietly, which caused Beastboy to go from green to red. Robin continued what he was saying.

"And we're the..." Robin began.

"...the teen titans." Holly cut in. "It's hard not to know who you are." she added.

"Those were some pretty impressive moves." Cyborg commented.

"Thanks." it was Holly's turn to blush slightly.

"Where did you learn your 'moves'?" asked Starfire.

"Oh, well, I kind of travel around a lot, so I learned from many different sensays." she replied.

"Impressive." Raven said in her usuall emotionless tone.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, Holly... how did you get here before us?" Beastboy asked timidly. Holly looked unsure when she answered.

"Right place at the right time I suppose."

The police were contacted and arrived shortly after. They came and hauled the crooks away. Then Robin offered Holly a ride.

"Holly, I could give you a ride on my motorcycle. Just tell me where you live." Robin offered. Holly looked a little nervous.

"It's alright." she replied quickly.

" Really, it's no trouble at all." Robin persisted.

"No really!" she said cheerfully. "I live nearby. I can walk."

"If your sure." Robin said with just a hint of disappointment.

"Maybe we'll meet again." Beastboy called hopefully before turning into a green raven and flying off.

"Goodbye new friend Holly!" Starfire called.

" Bye!" Holly yelled to the titans as they left. Then she turned and ran the opposite way.

**How was that? It was my first fanfiction. Please review and be completely honest.**


	2. Trapped

**Author's note: Sorry guys! In the first Chapter I forgot to do some stuff. I'll do it in this chapter though! Also, in the different POV's they kinda flash back a little and retell the same thing from a different prospective. Also, under a POV the stuff in italics are actions not thoughts. Sorry it's so confusing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the other characters except for Holly.**

**Reviewers Credit: Thanks for the review! You were the first on to review so thanks to:**

_**koolkayhottie**_

**Your the BEST!**

**Oh, and thanx:**

_**Zenny**_

_**Chronicles of a New Titan**_

_**Chapter 2- Trapped**_

A few days later, it was another horror and crime infested day. Trouble was reported and the titans jumped into action. Upon their arrival their eyes grew wide momentarily. Then they charged into action. Charged into the roaring inferno of a burning apartment building.

They all split up to help those who were trapped inside. Robin weaved his way through the hot, smokey halls calling for anyone who might be trapped within them. Each breath was agonizing, but he knew that he had to move on. As he got deeper int he maze of burning hallways he heard a noise. It sounded like a kid crying.

"Where are you!" Robin yelled.

His only response was another shriek of terror, then all was quiet. Robin ran down the hall to where the yell had come from.

As he was running he was temporarily blinded by thick, black, curling smoke. Suddenly he found himself panting on the floor. His eyes were watery from the smoke, but he saw the beautiful person he had run into.

"Holly!" he yelled surprised.

"Robin?" she replied picking herself and a young boy up of the floor.

"Is that who was crying?" Holly nodded.

"What are you...?" he was cut off by a creaking noise. The ceiling was going to collapse on them any minute! Holly pushed Robin with her free hand, and they took off running for an exit. They booth made it outside and Holly put the little boy down by the group of people who had also been rescued by the titans and were receiving medical help from an ambulance.

As the fire-fighters battled the flames, Robin ran back towards the building, Holly was right behind him. Robin turned to her.

"Holly, stay here! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'll be fine! I just want to make sure everyone's alright." with that she ran back into the burning building before he could say anything else. Robin quickly followed her. He figured there was no way he could get her to turn around and leave. She seemed as determined as he was to do the right thing. The least he could do was follow her, search as well and make sure nothing happened. They weaved their way thought the halls one more time.

They weaved their way through the halls and up a few floors one more time. No one was left inside. The ceiling had collapsed in a few different places so they had to work their way around the ruble. The ceiling started creaking again, threatening to fall. Both Holly and Robin looked up wearily and with waning energy, they ran once more. Robin was leading the way, when suddenly there was a crash and a scream.

"Robin!"

He spun around and saw that Holly was buried under some ruble.

From the waist down, she was covered in bits of rock, cement and burning chunks of wood. Holly was trapped.

"Holly!" he ran back and started pulling at the pile, all the while listening to her quietly whimpering and groaning in pain.

**Dun dun dun! Sorry to leave you on a hanging on a short chapter! It was longer, but I decided to cut it down and make the second half chapter 3. (it should come out soon)**


	3. Going Home

**_Sorry_** **_to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, but if you've lasted longer than I thought! Congrats! Oh! Please please PLEASE Review. If you don't than I just might not write any more. Dun dun dun! So REVIEW!_**

**_Credits to:_**

**_Audrey_**

_**Punk'd Out Monkeys**_

**_Thanks guys for the helpful reviews!_**

****

_**Chronicles of a New Titan**_

_**Chapter 3- Going home**_

Robin's POV-

We have to get out of here! The building is going to come down on us any minute! The smoke is getting so thick. It's hard to see and breathe. What's that noise? **_CRASH!_**

"Robin!"

"Holly!" Oh no! I have to get her out before anything else falls._ Some of the rocks were to heavy to lift, so Robin used his bow-staff as a lever to roll them off her. When Holly was free, Robin picked her up and held her in his arms. _Wow, she's so light and she fits in my arms perfectly._ He mentally smacks himself._

"Hold on Holly! I'll get us out of here."

Holly's POV-

This is not good! The building will come down soon! Oh, it's hard to breathe and see. Damn smoke! **_CREAK..._** _Holly slowed down and peered through the smoke at the ceiling. **CRASH!**_

"Ahhh!"

"Holly!"

Ow! Oh my legs! Ow, it hurts so bad! _She tried to focus on anything but the pain and the burning in her throat from the smoke. _Alright, I'll watch Robin. Wow... he's kinda cute. _She let out a sigh of relief as Robin cleared the rest of the ruble away._ _He quickly scooped her up in his arms. _Huh! He's strong too!

"Hold on Holly! I'll get us out of here."

Normal POV-

Robin ran down the flaming halls till he came to a window. The glass was gone, but the wall surrounding was engulfed in flames. Robin fumbled in his utility belt and brought out a few freeze disks. He quickly hurled them at the wall, extinguishing the leaping flames. At a running pace, Robin leaped out the window, Holly still wrapped protectively in his arms. On the free fall a few stories down, Robin shot his grappling hook at the window so he could lower both to the ground below. Holly was light, but it was getting hard to hold her with one arm. Suddenly Starfire flew up.

"Robin!" she gasped in her usual joyful way. "And new friend Holly! You are, unharmed?"

"I think so." Holly said.

"Starfire, could you help Holly down?" Robin said as he struggled to keep his grip on both Holly and the grappling hook.

"Of course!" Starfire quickly lifted her out of Robin's arms and flew her over to the ambulances. As soon as Starfire put her down Beastboy ran up.

"Holly! What are you doing here! Do you live here? Are you okay?" it was amazing he fit all that in one breath.

"Hi B.B.! Oh, uh, yeah! I live here, or at least I did, and I wanted to make sure everyone got out alright. I think I'm okay."

"_Think _your okay? What happened?"

"Well..." she told him what had happened. She could have sworn that he looked greener than usual when she told him how Robin had saved her.

Finally one of the medics come over to where she was sitting, with a box of medical supplies. First he checked to make sure she hadn't inhaled to much smoke. Then he gently put pressure on her legs to make sure nothing was broken. As he pressed on her lower left leg, she winced slightly. He decided to splint it just in case.

Robin walked up to see if Holly was okay.

"So Holly, are you alright?"

"Well, they put a splint on just in case." she said motioning towards it.

"You used to live here, didn't you?"

"Uh, yes. I did." she looked a little nervous as she answered.

"What are you going to do now?" inquired Beastboy.

"I dunno, maybe I'll live on the streets." she said sadly.

"No way!" Beastboy protested.

"Yes Holly. You can not live on _the streets_." Starfire agreed.

"Well Holly, I guess it's anonymous, your staying at Titan's Tower." he said breaking into a smile.

"Oh yes! Please say you'll stay!" said Starfire.

"There's plenty of room." Raven said in her emotionless tone.

"Well, okay!" she said cheerfully.

"Yes!" exclaimed Beastboy, pumping his fist in the air.

"Well y'all, lets go home." Cyborg said.

Holly got in the T-Car with Cyborg while Raven, Starfire and Beastboy flew and Robin rode home on his T-Cycle.

_**So, how'd you like it? Remember guys, REVIEW!**_


	4. Her new beginning

_**Hey guys. Well I'm back with the next chapter. That was pretty fast huh? Fast enough for you Robinisawesome? Thanks for your review. I think she will end up with who you want. There will be others along the way. Don't worry though. And once more I need to give credit to my reviewer. (again)**_

_**Robinisawesome**_

_**Thanks for the review. All you lazy bums reading this need to review as well!**_

_Chronicles of a New Titan_

_Chapter 4- Her new beginning_

"So this is Titan's Tower huh?" Holly said walking around the living room looking all around.

"Yeah. Like what you see?" Beastboy said in a cocky tone bobbing his eyebrows up and down. She giggled slightly than replied in the same cocky tone.

"Why wouldn't I?" Beastboy just broke into a big grin. They just looked at each other a minute until Robin said,

"Holly. Why don't I show you where your room is?"

"Alright." she said breaking her gaze from Beastboy and taking hold of Robin's out stretched hand. Robin helped her up some stairs (she still had the splint) and out of sight.

Holly's POV-

(Author's note: this part takes place after Beastboy and Holly said something) 'Wow. B.B. has nice eyes. Big, green and comforting.' A voice suddenly broke into her thoughts.

"Holly. Why don't I show you where your room is?"

"Alright." 'My room. Haven't heard those words in a long time all because... never mind. I have to stop dwelling on the past. No matter how awful it was. I'll go with Robin to my room. My room... Stop it!' She hung her head trying to stop and forget her train of thought.

Robin noticed and stopped walking. Holly stopped as well, head still down. He stepped in front of her and gently with two fingers lifted her chin and looked into her big, soft and sad blue eyes.

"Holly. Is everything alright?" He asked quietly.

"I guess. I was just thinking."

"About...?"

"Stuff. My past, how nice it was that you guys let me live with you..." 'Don't cry. Your tough. Just because your dad was horrible and your used to being treated like nothing, doesn't mean you need to cry.' She couldn't help it. A single shimmering tear rolled down her cheek. Robin held her head delicately in his hands and with one gloved thumb, he gently wiped away her tear. Perhaps in hope of wiping away her sadness.

"Really, it's no big deal." he was wrong, but she didn't care. It was the thought that counted. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He pulled her close for a minute than held her at arms length and looked at her. He made sure there were no more tears or sadness that needed to be wiped away. There was none. Or at least none that showed on the surface. She sniffled a little.

"Better?" (it sure made his day)

"Much. Thank you." she smiled at him and he returned it. He led Holly to her room. It was very nice. Big and clean with large windows over looking the city. Holly could tell she was going to like it here. She was going to start her life all over again. This would be her new beginning

_**Well, how'd you guys like it? Tell me in a review you lazy bums! Just kidding. But please please PLEASE review! The next chapter should be out soon.**_


	5. On the roof top

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I just haven't gotten many reviews so I didn't really want to post immediately. Plus I've been buried in Homework! Kill me now! Well here a go and remember, REVIEW! Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks Hotshot45 for reviewing!**_

_Chronicles of a New Titan_

_Chapter 5- On the roof top_

That night, as Beast boy slept, he started morphing. First a turtle, then a groundhog, a bird, a mouse, a cat and a dog. When in his dog form, his ears perked up. He tiredly opened his eyes, changed back to normal and sat up and listened. What was that? He closed his eyes and strained to hear. There it was again, a faint noise, coming from the roof.

Cautiously he got out of bed and crept upstairs. When he reached the door tot he roof, he put his pointy ear against the cool metal and listened. It was a strange noise, like someone was crying.

He quietly pushed open he door and peered out across the roof. It was dark, but the moon was nearly full and he could see a small figure sitting on the far side.The person was sitting on the edge of the roof with their back to him and they were shaking. Beast boy silently walked over to the figure and softly whispered,

"Holly?" he asked as he put a gloved hand on her trembling shoulder. He took a step back as she quickly stood up and spun to face him.

"Oh, _sniff _hi Beast boy." she said in attempt to sound cheerful. She hastily wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"You okay?" he asked her softly. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy. She sniffled and wiped her eyes again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beast boy just stood there and stared at her, his mouth set in a serious yet gentle straight line. His green eyes penetrated her. It felt as if he was staring into her soul, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Okay... I'm not fine." she said as she ducked her head in defeat. She went back to her spot on the roof and Beast boy sat next to her. For a minute they sat in silence, dangling their legs over the edge. Holly sighed and Beast boy turned his head to look at her. The moonlight seemed to make her flawless skin glow.

"Holly?"

"Hmm?" she looked at him.

"Why are you up here?" he asked softly. She sighed again and looked out over the roof tops again and a single glistening tear slid down her cheek.

"I guess I was just thinking."

"About...?"

"Lots of stuff."

"Do you wanna share?"

"I guess. I was ten when my mom died. It was horrible. But that's just the beginning of my... misery." she paused and sniffled a little before continuing.

"She was amazing! I guess my dad thought so too, because when she died, he started drinking. He was drunk all the time. Our small apartment always stank of liquor. And my dad was a mean drunk." Holly's voice was filled with bitter hatred. Then it cracked and she started crying fresh tears. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed while Beast boy looked at her sadly.

He placed a comforting arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a warm embrace. She put her hands on his chest and leaned her head on his shoulder. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she stared out across the rooftops once again, but she felt calmer and not to mention safer. Like she would never be hurt again. Beast boy held her close and stroked her long, slightly curly, golden hair as he stared out at the city tryingto process what she had told him. After a few steadying breathes, she continued.

"He used to beat me. Badly too. I used to lock myself in my room, hoping he wouldn't look for me. Sometimes he did, other times he didn't. One day, I got fed up and I ran away. But he found me." Holly shut her eyes tightly and momentarily buried her face in his chest while she composed herself. Beast boy kept the comforting arm around her as he stared blankly at the city. Inside, he was shocked and angry. 'How could someone do this? Especially to someone like her.'

Holly took a deep breathe and put her head back on his shoulder and slowly continued her tragic story.

"He beat me really badly after he found me. When I woke up he felt guilty. He was more sober. He didn't want to do that again, but he didn't want to give up his 'precious alcohol'." her words were filled with anger and spite.

"He ended up letting me go. So, I've been living on the streets for five years. It hasn't been all bad though." she added quickly at the angered look on Beast boy's face. "There was a martial arts school that taught several types of fighting, like karate. They also taught me how to fight with weapons or just about anything else. Anyways, I would work for them, doing chores and stuff. In return, they would give me lessons and sometimes they'd pay me, so I never really starved. It was a pretty good deal. I would wander around town helping people and that's how I met you guys."

She stopped and just sat there, her head leaning on his shoulder. Beast boy continued to stare ahead trying to look emotionless. It felt like he was going to explode with all his shock and anger.

"Soooo..." Beast boy broke his gaze and looked at her and her now calm expression, "where'd you live?"

"Streets, for the most part." she said nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Don't be." she looked at him and smiled, he smiled back. Then they both turned back so they were looking out across the city again.

The golden rays of the sun started to come out and lite the city. Holly gasped at the wondrous sight and Beastboy sighed. He had only seen the sun rise a few times from the Tower, but every time the sight amazed him.

"It's beautiful." she breathed.

"Yeah." 'Just like you.' he added mentally.

The wind had picked up a bit and the breeze hit them, causing Holly to shiver. She scooted closer to him and he re-wrapped her in a warm embrace as they watched the sun fully rise.

**_I know I know! Lame and totally and completely fluffy! RobinIsAwesome_**, **_DON'T KILL ME! runs for cover Trust me and don't worry! _**

_**OH! Member guys, you hafta review!**_


	6. Big Problem

_Chronicles of a New Titan_

_Chapter 6- Big Problem_

The next morning, Holly came down in a much better mood. Beastboy just looked at her and smiled, she smiled back at him. He was happy he had made her feel better. Secretly, he was also happy she had only told him.

It was just after breakfast when Robin said,

"It's a beautiful day! What do you guys think? Should we go to the park?" his suggestion was met with agreement from (almost) everyone. They were about to leave when the alarm went off.

"Trouble." Starfire said, slightly disappointed.

"Aw man!" Beastboy exclaimed as he morphed into a raven and flew outside. Holly just stood there not sure what to do. After all, she wasn't a Teen Titan.

"You coming?" Robin asked from the doorway noticing her hesitation. She nodded smiling and followed him out the door.

Robin's POV 

The alarm went off. 'Oh great.' I thought sarcastically.

"Trouble." Starfire murmured. I started running through a list of who it could be. 'Slade? No, Tara took him down. Killer Moth, Mad Mod, Mumbo? Who was it this time?'

'Whoa! I almost forgot Holly!'

"You coming?" her face seemed to brighten. 'How is she going to get there? She could ride with Cyborg in the T-Car, but he probably already left… she could ride on the back of the R-Cycle with me. Yeah, that would be best.' A slight smile crept onto my lips at the thought.

"Come on Holly, you can ride with me." I tossed her an extra helmet. She caught it with a grin and looked up in the air, I looked too. Beastboy was just turning his back to us again and he seemed to be flying rather stiffly.

Holly put on her helmet and climbed behind me. I started the engine and in no time we were speeding to the scene of the crime. We both jumped off and went towards the screaming and hysterical people all running from a giant mechanical… ant!

Who else besides Johnny Rancid would choose anything large and mechanical to create a distraction for him? Sure enough there he was in the middle of the street with bags of cash all around him laughing like the maniac he was.

"Johnny Rancid." I mumbled.

"Dude!" Beastboy said now observing the giant ant that was destroying buildings with its ridiculously large metal mandibles.

"An ant? Yo, you've got to be kidding!" shouted Cyborg over a low rumble that filled the air.

"How are we to defeat this 'Aunt'? It does not look like an Aunt, rather like a large metallic insect." questioned Starfire.

"Uh, that's ant, not Aunt Starfire." Holly explained still staring at it in awe.

"Let's just get this over with." Raven said with her usual enthusiasm.

Johnny stopped his laughing as he noticed us and then shouted, "Well lookie here! It's the little birdy! He's come out to play! And look, the birdy has a new little friend!" I gritted my teeth at these words and I felt my blood bubbling just below the surface.

"Hope you had fun while you could, because my ant is going to squash you like a bug!" at these words he pointed to us and the ant turned letting out a tremendous roar.

"Holly stand back!" I threw a hand behind me to motion for her to take cover. Raven, Starfire and Beastboy took to the sky and Cyborg readied his sonic canon while I pulled out my bow staff.

"Titans go! I'll get Johnny!"

Normal POV 

Robin went for Johnny while the others went after the giant metal ant. Holly ran, but not to far and stayed behind the corner of a nearby building so she could watch the battle. Soon, Robin and Johnny were in hand to hand (more like staff to electric stick) combat while Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy were trying to take down the ant without much success.

Cyborg's sonic blast seemed to bounce off the metallic armor. Raven was snatched out of the air when the ant wrapped one on it legs quickly around her and her mouth, silencing her attacks. Beastboy charged in as a Musk Ox and was easily thrown several yards backwards as the ant brushed him away with a front leg. He groggily sat up and held his head in his hand and let out a cry as one of the legs quickly pinned him down and was slowly crushing him no matter what he turned into.

"Beastboy!" Starfire flew to him, but the ant swung its head and the mandibles hit her with such force that she was thrown sideways into a building.

Before Starfire could get herself oriented and fly away, the ant grabbed her in a tight embrace with yet ANOTHER one of its numerous legs. As Starfire was captured, she let out a high-pitched scream, which caused Robin to turn. Seeing his opportunity, Johnny swung the electrically charged stick and it connected with the side of Robin's head, emitting a sickening crack.

The whole time, Cyborg was relentlessly and uselessly firing his sonic canon trying to find a weak spot. Then when Robin was hit and sent skidding across the pavement Cyborg turned from the ant and called, "Robin!" he was about to run to aid him, but the ant swung one of it's free legs and slammed Cyborg into a building. This was the older part of town, so when Cyborg hit the building with as much force as he did, the walls began to crack and crumble until the whole building came down… on top of Cyborg.

Robin looked up from the pavement and yelled, "Cyborg!" he quickly picked himself up and began to rush towards him but was pulled back by his cape towards Johnny Rancid and some more fighting.

"Where do you think your going little birdy?" Johnny sneered. Robin's only response was an angry, frustrated growl.

Meanwhile, Starfire was shooting green laser beams form her eyes. Raven was struggling to wriggle out of the ant's grasp, Beastboy was gasping for air under the heavy metallic leg and the pile of rubble Cyborg was buried under remained motionless. It would seem that the titans were as good as defeated.

It was only when Beastboy let out a cry of pain as the ant put more weight on him that Holly decided to jump in and help.

She ran from behind the building where she had been hiding and threw a few carefully and quickly aimed silver balls that seemed to come out of nowhere. Each one struck separately at the base of each of the ant's legs. There was a clang as metal struck metal then there was an explosion of flames and smoke. An ear splitting crash could be heard from miles away as the body of the mechanical ant fell from the severed legs.

Immediately, Starfire, Raven and Beastboy were released. Raven began moving some of the larger boulders of the ruble off of Cyborg and Beastboy shape shifted into a bloodhound to sniff him out. Starfire flew to help Robin and Holly put her efforts into the search for Cyborg, not knowing what else to do.

After a short while of digging, Cyborg's head popped out of the rubble.

"Thanks." he said breathlessly as he quickly jumped out to join in the attack of the squirming torso. After a few moments of constant bombardment, the smoke thinned. On the ground was the once giant deadly ant.

"Boo-ya!" Cyborg yelled as he pumped a triumphant mechanical arm in the air.

"Dude, 'bout time!" exclaimed Beastboy.

Holly was smiling feeling the joy of victory, but it didn't last long.

"Where'd he go! Where's Johnny Rancid! Don't tell me he got away!" yelled a livid Robin.

"He… he did," Robin looked like he was about to punch something or someone so Holly hastily added, "but, I… I know where he is."


End file.
